Desire
Book 1 Chapter 2 'Harry' When you meet your father for the first time, he mentions that you had a brother named Harry, who passed away last year. He was thrown from a horse during a hunting trip. He was your father's only heir before he knew of you, and was the brother you share with Mr. Marlcaster. He was also engaged to Miss Parsons before his death. In Chapter 3, Miss Parsons tells you they were inseparable when they were younger and in Chapter 5, she says they were fond of each other, even if they weren't in love. Countess Henrietta doesn't like speaking about him. According to Mr. Marlcaster, Harry used to call Duke Richards the King of Braggarts. In Book 2, Chapter 7, Miss Parsons tells you that she and Harry would sneak out of balls together and play "people-watching" when they couldn't stand the small talk with neighboring barons. This was, of course, unbeknownst to the Countess. In Chapter 8, she tells you that she, Harry and Mr. Marlcaster used to go hunting together, but Harry was the only one of them to shoot for meat. In Chapter 15's premium scene, the late Earl of Edgewater had told Bishop Monroe that he tried to protect Harry, that he didn't even want Harry to go on the hunt, but he still couldn't save him. 'Prince Regent' Your father shows you a letter he is going to send the Prince Regent (also known as the Prince of Wales and the Right Honorable Lord Bishop of Canterbury). He declares you his daughter by blood and wants you recognized as Lady of Edgewater. At Mr. Sinclaire's London townhouse, Mr. Marlcaster says Harry was not afraid to introduce himself directly to the Prince Regent. In Book 2, Duke Richards works to overthrow the Prince Regent. In Chapter 2, if you ask Briar about the Prince Regent, she says the gossip around him is that he is probably off galavanting with a mistress. 'Horse 2' This is another one of the horses in Luke Harper's care. In Chapter 10, a similar looking horse named Diamond races at the tracks. Chapter 3 'Mr. Byrd' Mr. Byrd is a character mentioned by Theresa Sutton during your sewing circle. Nothing is known about him other than the fact that he once attended a ball at Hazelvale and that he used to spend a large amount of time with Bartholomew Chambers, implying that he was most likely one of Mr. Chamber's lovers. 'Mrs. Beasley' When the sewing circle is winding down, Countess Henrietta interrupts talk about Mr. Byrd to say that she and Miss Sutton are expected for tea with Mrs. Beasley before long. 'Mary Brunton' You are reading Self-Control by Mary Brunton when you come across Mr. Harper outside. He recognizes the book and you briefly discuss it with him. Chapter 7 'Madame Lemay' She is given the same character model as Margaret Blake from The Crown & The Flame series. Madame Lemay is introduced as actress working at the St. James Opera and an old friend of Your Character's mother. She reveals to you that she was at one point jealous of your mother, because she was always playing second best to her. Chapter 8 'Baron Cosman' After the performance has concluded, a nobleman appears and speaks to the Duke, pulling him away from you and Miss Parsons for a short time. He reappears in Book 2, Chapter 8, accompanying Duke Richards on the grouse hunt. You do not learn his name until Book 2, Chapter 12 when you overhear Duke Richards speaking to a group of noblemen in the Great Baths. With Baron Cosman's connections, the Duke states he has the same support throughout the country. He is also a weapons manufacturer. In Book 2, Chapter 16 if you collect all the evidence against the Duke, he gets arrested at the wedding. His character model resembles the gala waiter in Perfect Match, Book 2. Chapter 10 'Racehorse' When you go to the races, you watch the jockeys and their racehorses from different vantage points. One of the racehorses has similar coloring to Autumn's Ember from The Royal Romance, Book 1. 'Dr. Kerrigan' Dr. Kerrigan writes that your father's illness has progressed and beckons for you to return to Edgewater. In Book 2, Chapter 10, he is the same doctor that attends to your Love Interest after he/she is shot in the duel against Duke Richards. He assures your friends that your Love Interest will live. Chapter 11 'Roselyn Sinclaire' First mentioned by a tipsy Miss Sutton at your London debut at Mr. Sinclaire's townhouse in Chapter 6, Roselyn doesn't appear until a premium scene in Chapter 11 when Mr. Sinclaire explains the details about his relationship with his late wife. She had an affair with Duke Richards, for which he cast her away, only to take her back when the Duke refused to acknowledge her. She died in childbirth. As she still has living relatives, he didn't want to sully her name and by extension, their reputation by telling the truth about what happened. She is given the same character template as the recently turned unnamed vampire girl in Chapter 9 of Bloodbound, Book 1. 'Rupert' Rupert is Vincent's father, Dominique's husband, and Your Character's grandfather. He was the Earl of Edgewater before Vincent. He disapproved your parents' marriage and forced Vincent to annul his marriage to Mary, and later to marry Henrietta Marlcaster. He and Henrietta also hid the letters your mother sent to your father. Five years after your mother and father's marriage was annulled, he wrote to your mother and gave her fifty pounds in an effort for him to cease her writing; he threatened her that he would do worse if she kept writing. Because of all this, Vincent refuses to hang his portrait in the Edgewater gallery. In Book 2, Chapter 16 Dominique reveals that their wedding was a political arrangement. Chapter 12 'Luke's Father' On your way back to Edgewater, Mr. Harper tells you about his late father. He had become ill while Luke was fighting overseas. If Luke had had the chance, he would have told his father the stories of his time in America and ask his father what it was like when the elder Mr. Harper fought. They would have shared two glasses of brandy. Book 2 Chapter 2 'King George III' As you prepare to meet Queen Charlotte, you can ask Briar why her and not her husband, King George III. She tells you the last time King George III was seen, he was babbling nonsense. So it is possible that he is under medical care, which would also be the reason why there is a Prince Regent. 'Lady Ida Newcombe' When you talk to Countess Henrietta about her past dealings with Duke Richards, she brings up an incident that happened years ago revolving around Lady Ida. She was the most eligible heiress of the season, an heiress to a Duke, and favored as lady-in-waiting to the queen. When he proposed to her, she refused him bluntly and threw a glass of wine in his face. She resembles Clover Hapley from The Crown & The Flame. Chapter 3 'Highwayman 1' This is one of the highwaymen who attacked Your Character, Luke Harper, and Briar Daly during the trip back to Grovershire. In Chapter 15, he is one of Duke Richards’ friends who is positioned to stand guard and prevent you from leaving. He has the same facial features as Arnold Northmun from the Bloodbound series. 'Highwayman 2' This is one of the highwaymen who attacked Your Character, Luke Harper, and Briar Daly during the trip back to Grovershire. Chapter 4 'John O'Malley' The son of the town seamstress. He is first seen running with Lydia away from Prince Hamid in a game of tag. He has the same facial features as Simon Waverley. 'Lydia' She was playing tag with John O'Malley and later you and all your love interests. 'Mrs. O'Malley' Mrs. O'Malley runs the tailoring shop in Grovershire. Your mother worked for her as a seamstress. She is the mother of John O'Malley. During the Harvest festival, if you want to compete for Harvest Queen, you must answer her riddle. She has the same facial features as Ms. Robertson from The Elementalists, Chapter 1. 'David Danforth' Mr. Danforth is the produce seller in your hometown. According to you and Miss Daly, he bakes delicious apple tarts. Unfortunately, this year he didn't have the time to gather the apples and bake the tarts, but if you choose to help him in the orchard, he will gladly bake tarts for you. He is the one who announces the winner for Harvest Queen. His character model's face resembles Daniel, the waiter from New York, in the Royal Romance series. He shares the same forename as David Reyes from Most Wanted, Book 1. Chapter 6 'Horse 3' When your grandmother is forced to dismiss Mr. Harper from employment, he goes to say goodbye to the horses in the stables. One is Clover (if you adopted her), one is Horse 2 (seen previously in Book 1), and one is Horse 3 who is chestnut-colored, reminiscent of one of the racehorses. 'Cow' If you decide to meet Mr. Sinclaire at the Edgewater/Ledford Park border, you see Mama cow appearing none too pleased that you're petting her child. So, you and Mr. Sinclaire say goodbye to Bessie ''. Chapter 8 'Jasper' Jasper is Sir Gideon's dog. He is given the same character model as Dipper from the Perfect Match series. Chapter 11 'Boatman' This is a boatman that only appears if you visit the Sydney Gardens Canal with Prince Hamid. His character model resembles Trystan Blake from The Crown & The Flame. Chapter 12 'Grace' Grace takes you and your friends to the circus if you choose the premium choice. Her character model is the same as Lydia from Chapter 4 of this same book. She also has the same facial features as young Lucilla Nazario from ''Perfect Match, Book 2. 'Brynn' Brynn is Grace's dog. If you had adopted the pug in Book 1, he becomes friends with Brynn. She has the same appearance as the corgi from The Royal Romance. 'Otter' If you decide to visit the menagerie, you get to see an otter. If you have the pug, the otter will hug him. You get to throw a wooden ball and have the otter catch it. 'Otter Trainer' This is an otter trainer appearing at the circus in the premium scene. Her character model resembles Kailani Keawe from The Crown & The Flame. 'Cobra' This is a cobra appearing at the circus. Briar volunteers you to charm the snake with a flute, and the cobra curls around Mr. Sinclaire's leg and falls asleep. 'Snake Charmer' You meet him at the circus. His character model facial features resemble the waiter from The Heist: Monaco. 'Tiger' This is a white Siberian tiger appearing at the circus. Her name is Freya. Grace whispers to you that she is her favorite. 'Tiger Handler' At the circus, she's the white tiger's handler. Her character model was first used as a female servant in A Courtesan of Rome. 'Fortune Teller' This is a fortune teller appearing at the circus in the premium scene. She is Grace's mother. She has the same appearance as a plebian woman from A Courtesan of Rome. 'Marquis Hayward' This is another nobleman that appears in the baths with the Duke. Sir Gideon calls him by his name and answers his question about what to say to the doubters. He says to tell them that, unlike the current Prince Regent, the Duke doesn't spend more money than necessary. He is Second Lord of the Treasury. The character model's facial features resembles Brad from Perfect Match, Book 2. In Book 2, Chapter 16 if you collect all the evidence against the Duke, he gets arrested at the wedding. 'Lord Willowsby' Lord Willowsby appears with the other nobles attending the Duke's meeting in Baths. He is in charge of carrying out the next phase of their plans. He is a member of the House of Lords. His character model has the same facial features as John from Perfect Match, Book 2. In Book 2, Chapter 16 if you collect all the evidence against the Duke, he gets arrested at the wedding. 'Noblewoman' After you and Miss Parsons eavesdrop on the Duke and the noblemen, this noblewoman runs up to Miss Holloway with a bit of gossip about Mr. Sinclaire talking to Prince Hamid. She has the same appearance as Aurynn Amanth from The Crown & The Flame, Book 3. Chapter 16 'Queen's Guard' He is one of the Queen's Guards who apprehends Duke Richards. His character model resembles the Redcoat soldier seen in Adrian's flashback in Bloodbound, Book 1. Book 3 Chapter 1 Boar This boar attacked Harry in the flashback scene. This is the animal that supposedly killed Harry, but it only left a scar on his face. Redcoat He is a redcoat who tried to recruit Harry as spy for the Crown. His character model resembles Ward from the The Elementalists series. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'Desire & Decorum' Characters Category:Groups